Universal/MCA logos
Background: Universal Television was formed in 1962 after MCA bought Decca Records, who was also the owner of Universal-International Pictures and renamed MCA's television production company Revue Studios to the then-current name. They co-produced many shows with Jack Webb's Mark VII Limited such as Adam-12 and a revival of the 1951 series Dragnet in 1967. In 1988, Universal Television and MCA TV formed a sub-division known as MCA Television Entertainment (or "MTE"). In 1990, Uni TV began the Law & Order franchise. The same year, Universal was acquired by the electronics company Mastushi-ta Electric Industrial Co. Ltd. (now "Panasonic Corporation"). In 1995, Universal was acquired by Joseph A. Seagram and Sons and later acquired the USA Networks. In 1996, MCA was reincorporated as "Universal Studios" and acquired Multimedia Entertainment from Gannett, Inc., and Universal Television's distribution arm, MCA TV, as well as its sub-division, MTE were renamed to Universal Television Enterprises and Universal Television Entertainment respectively. In 1997, Universal sold off its USA Networks and Universal Television to HSN Inc. (a company owned by Barry Diller), who renamed it to Studios USA. In 1998, the breakup of United International Pictures' TV arm led to Universal reforming its own international television distributor, Universal Worldwide Television. It handled international distribution of Studios USA shows, while Studios USA handled domestic distribution of Universal's own library. In 1998, Seagram bought PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, which included PolyGram Television. The deal closed in 1999, and the name PolyGram was soon scrubbed and replaced with the Universal name. However in 1999, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios used its debt to acquire most of the pre-1996 films (1,300 titles) by PolyGram from Seagram. In 2001, Vivendi Universal acquired USA Networks and made Diller as CEO of VU Entertainment fully reforming Universal Television. On May 12, 2004, General Electric (GE) acquired 80% of Universal Studios and merged the studio with NBC to form "NBC Universal, Inc." (now "NBCUniversal, LLC") and merged the two television companies to form "NBC Universal Television" (now "NBCUniversal Television"). However, the company decided to keep the NBC and Universal Television names in the end credits from any series by NBC or Universal. On September 12, 2011, the name "Universal Television" was reinstated, replacing the name "Universal Media Studios" Universal Television (1963-1964): Low to medium, due to the blinking letters. Although it depends what you think of the Revue theme. Universal Television (1964-1971): Low to medium. The zooming globe and the Revue music can scare a few. Universal Television (1971-1975): Low to medium. The globe doesn’t zoom, but the Revue music and the creepy font can catch some. Universal Television (1975-1991): Medium to nightmare. Sans had a nightmare about this logo, and the music is more dramatic as it depends what you think of the music. The font is more unfriendly-looking either. That makes a big factor. The scare factor can worsen for those who think that the music sounds like the Viacom “V of Doom” theme. For Peppa Pig, none to low. For Star Butterfly, low. Universal Television (1991-1997): Low. This is tamer than the previous logo. For Minion Pig, none. Universal Television (1997-2004): None to minimal. Universal Television (2011): Minimal. Universal Television (2011-present): Low. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logo Histories Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:The logos that act like the DIC logo from 1976 Category:Logos that make Scuttlebutt Scream